Rotobaga
|flavor text = Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it.}} Rotobaga is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that hovers above the ground and shoots three tiny rutabagas at a time at zombies diagonally. It is similar to Starfruit except for the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectiles deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each shot deals a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 4 Way RECHARGE: Fast Rotobagas shoot projectiles along the four diagonals, in each direction that has a target. Range Details: fires in four directions Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. Overview It is very similar to Starfruit except for the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectile deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each round of shots deal a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. These shots can be deflected by the Jester Zombie. Upgrades Plant Food Fires 22 huge rutabagas in four directions that deal 2.5 damage each. Its Plant Food upgrade is similar to the Starfruit's. Strategies It is a great way to defend from Zombie Chickens, as it's three rutabaga shots deal more damage than the chicken's health. They are also good in Big Wave Beach because they float above the water without Lily Pad. They can also help against Octo Zombies if there are a lot of Rotobagas, because they can defeat the octopi with ease. In Frostbite Caves, Rotobagas are very useful if planted behind the slider tiles since zombies cannot reach them with the exception of Ice Weasels and Dodo Rider Zombies that ignore the slider tiles. Rotobagas can defeat the Dodos with ease, but the Ice Weasels can be a real problem. Do not use it against Jester Zombies as they deflect its projectiles toward your plants, causing a lot of havoc. Although, Jester Zombies will deflect Rotobaga's shots horizontally to the left, not back in the diagonal direction they came from. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Screenshot 2015-02-20-03-39-03.png|Almanac Entry. Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 6.59.18 PM.png|Seed Packet. Rotobaga Card.png|Endless Zone card. Rotobaga Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume. RotobagaHD.png|HD Rotobaga. Rotobaga in the map.png|Rotobaga on the map. RotobagaPlantFood.png|Plant Food ability. Will you look at that?.png|Shooting rutabagas at frozen Yeti Imps. endangered rotobega.png|An endangered Rotobaga. Screenshot 2015-02-20-20-50-55.png|Rotobaga in Icebound Battleground. Rotobagazen.png|Rotobaga in the Zen Garden. Rotobaga on water.png|Rotobaga floating above the water. Rotobaga2 Costume1.png|Rotobaga's costume. Getting Rotobaga Costume.jpg|Obtaining Rotobaga's costume. Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 5.50.53 PM.png|A rutabaga. Rotobaga from trailer.png|Rotobaga from a trailer. Chinese version Screenshot 2015-04-30 at 7.52.25 AM.png|Rotobaga in the Chinese Version. Screenshot 2015-05-01-16-05-20.png|Rotobaga's Chinese almanac. Screenshot 2015-05-01-15-40-33.png|Costume puzzle piece (Note that it has the current costume and unused costume on it). rotobaga costumed pf.png|Costumed Plant Food effect Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of "rotor" and "rutabaga". *A rutabaga is a root vegetable that originated as a cross between the cabbage and the turnip. *So far, Rotobaga and Tile Turnip are the only turnips introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It bears a slight resemblance to the Garlic Drone from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper are the only non-aquatic plants that can be planted directly on the water in Big Wave Beach. **This and Ghost Pepper are also the only plants to hover above water and ground. *Despite being able to fly, it cannot be planted on sliders. **This is so zombies can move on the slider with out being blocked by the Rotobaga and glitching the game. *When shooting, it will only shoot in the direction of a zombie; if there is nothing in the lane, it will not shoot, unlike Threepeater and Starfruit, that will attack in all directions all the time. *There is a glitch where its rotors come off of its Seed Packet. **This glitch also seen on some plants if ones look closely. *Sometimes, when Plant Food is used on it, it makes the same noise that Starfruit makes when Plant Food is used on it before it starts shooting giant rutabagas. *The Jester Zombie can deflect the Rotobaga's projectiles forward, but the projectiles will be facing downwards. *Its internal name "xshot" is an allusion to its firing pattern. *It is the only plant introduced in Frostbite Caves with a Fast recharge. *Its projectiles have one of the largest hitboxes. *It is a Monthly Special plant in the Chinese version. ru:Вращающаяся брюква Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants